worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
General Personal Weapons List 1
Personal/Support Weapons Weapon - BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol The DL-44 was a powerful, highly modifiable and accurate blaster pistol. It packed a heavy punch compared to other pistols without losing accuracy, which made it a prime choice among many groups and individuals, ranging from smugglers and bounty hunters to military and the Rebellion. Aside from being a powerful and reliable sidearm, the weapon had other attractive features such as a vibration system built into the handgrip that pulsed gently to alert the user that the weapon had only five shots left, and the ability to charge a bolt twice as powerful into a capacitor without damaging the sidearm. Like most handguns, its gear typically included a motion-sensitive scope and galven circuitry that allowed the pistol to deal more damage with a normal energy drain and fire rate. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 50m Bonuses - na Ammo - 25 Cost - 750 Weapon - Merr-Sonn Flash 4 Heavy Blaster Pistol The Flash 4 heavy blaster pistol was a heavy blaster pistol created by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. It was considered almost a direct copy of BlasTech's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Damage - 4d6+2sd Range - 40m Bonuses - na Ammo - 30 Cost - 695 Weapon - BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol As a result of the inexpensive price, members of the Rebel Alliance often carried DL-18s and Sith Shadows favored them when carrying out raids as it was essentially a disposable weapon. The pistol generated only average power, and had some difficulty penetrating stormtrooper armor. It was manufactured in the same series as the more powerful DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. A very basic design which thrived throughout the galaxy for decades, the DL-18 balanced multiple virtues and could be easily customized to the wielder's preferences. Its chief competitors were Merr-Sonn's Model 44 and DD6. Damage - 4d6sd Range - 120m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 500 Weapon - Merr-Sonn Quick 6 Sporting Blaster The Model 6 sporting blaster pistol, also known as the "Quick-6", was a sporting blaster pistol pistol manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc during the time of the Galactic Republic. Though the Quick-6's bolt was slightly less powerful than that of most sporting blaster pistols, its stun setting was much more effective than most weapons in its class—a feature that live-game hunters used to their advantage. The Model 6 was also lighter than most comparable weapons, though this trait also made the weapon slightly more delicate. Damage - 3d6+2sd Range - 50m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 325 Weapon - Czerka 411 Hold Out Blaster The 411 was a hold-out blaster developed by Czerka Arms. The blaster was designed for Imperial use as a hold-out blaster with a relatively long range. This increase in range was achieved by integrating a tighter emitter muzzle, though this also made the weapon less damaging. During the Galactic Civil War, Rebel forces captured the weapon design documents and an entire factory run of the weapon in transit to Coruscant. After this acquisition, the weapon became a favorite of Rebellion espionage agents. Because of the brazen nature of the Rebel heist, and the then-unproven assertion that Czerka was allied with the Rebel Alliance, Czerka quickly signed an exclusive production contract with the Empire to eliminate these rumors. This agreement was the foundation of Imperial Munitions. Damage - 3d6+1sd Range - 12m Bonuses - na Ammo - 12 Cost - 300 Weapon - SoroSuub H.Tracker 16 Blaster Rifle The Heavy Tracker 16 was a thick-barreled blaster rifle with a built-in stock, similar to the E-11 blaster rifle. It was a tough, durable weapon and quickly became a favorite of the Rebels. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 1000 Weapon - Merr-Sonn G8 Blaster Rifle The Model G8 blaster rifle was a standard-issue type of military blaster produced by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. Although it was not as popular or widespread as the E-11 blaster rifle in use by the Galactic Empire's stormtroopers, it did have a slightly longer range. However, the weapon cost more and did not stand up to as much wear and tear. During the final years of the Galactic Republic, the Rodian Drokka exhibited the weapon at the Cularin Trade Show. The rifles were popular among sector police in the Tion Hegemony and Hutt Space. At the height of the Galactic Civil War, many of these police agencies sold their weapons to the Rebel Alliance in hope that they would end the steep tariffs placed on them. The G8 was a favorite within the military forces of the Alliance to Restore the Republic in the early days of the Galactic Civil War. Damage - 4d6+1sd Range - 350m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 1250 Weapon - BlasTech A280 Blaster Rifle Though much heavier than Imperial-issue rifles such as the E-11, the A280 was a sturdy weapon and was reputed to be able to cut a fully-armored stormtrooper in half at medium range. This weapon, along with its predecessor, the DLT-20A, were marketed as Longblasters. The A280 was different from the DLT-20A in that its galven circuits were clustered near the focusing crystal, giving the weapon a slight bulge at the midsection. This also provided the A280 with more power over a longer range. Damage - 5d6+2sd Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 75 Cost - 1400 Weapon - Anti-Personnel Grenade Damage - 4d6+2sd Range - throwing Bonuses - na Cost - 175 Weapon - General Purpose Grenade Damage - 5d6sd Range - throwing Bonuses - na Cost - 200 Weapon - Anti-Vehicle Grenade Damage - 5d6+2md Range - throwing Bonuses - na Cost - 200 Weapon - Thermal Detonator The thermal detonator was designed to be thrown by a soldier, planted in a specific location or on a specific vessel, or dropped by a vehicle. It would then adhere to any metallic object until it detonated. The reasons for using a thermal detonator varied widely, and despite the legal restrictions of many governments, the thermal detonator saw widespread use across the galaxy. Thermal DetonatorA thermal detonator The name was descriptive of the process by which the device explodes. Inside the shell, which was generally made of thermite or axidite, was a sample of baradium, a highly volatile substance. A trigger emitted a short burst of energy that forced the baradium into a state of fusion reaction. This trigger could simply be a button. Some had a fail-deadly trigger, meaning that if it was released, it would set off the grenade. Once activated, the user could reset the grenade to its safe position, thus disarming it before it detonated. The result of the explosion was an expanding particle field that could atomize any material that did not conduct heat or thermal energy within the fixed blast radius; typically five to six meters, though some had an even greater radius. Custom grenades could have a blast up to 100 meters. Unlike other grenades, a thermal detonator's blast would only go as far as its blast radius. After that, the blast field would collapse, and anything even slightly beyond the blast radius would be left unharmed. Most thermal detonators had fixed field yields and radii, along with timers. Some, such as those used by Imperial stormtroopers, featured adjustable timers, with settings typically ranging from 6 to 18 seconds. Damage - 1d6x10md Range - throwing, 12m blast radius Bonuses - na Cost - 2000 Weapon - Blastech E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster The weapon was able to be broken down into parts and carried by a small crew of troopers making it fairly mobile, but had to be rigidly mounted in order to counteract the effects of its incredible firepower. It took a relatively long amount of time to set up, and required two crew members for optimal effectiveness. One crewer manned the gun, and the other monitored and adjusted the Eksoan Class-4T3 power generator. Like many high-yield generators, the 4T3 was prone to overheating and potentially explosive overload, despite its advanced Gk3 Cryocooler cooling unit. Power was fed into the E-Web via a conduit that connects to the base of the TR-62 Autocushion Tripod. The built-in comlink with automatic encryption allowed for secured communication with other units. The computerized fire control and targeting system included infrared and StarVision low-light enhancement for use in night combat. E-web CilparAn E-Web heavy repeating blaster used during the Mission to Cilpar. The long set-up time was the E-Web's primary limitation. If the 4T3 generator was "cold," it could take nearly fifteen minutes for the crew to deploy the weapon, calibrate the generator and configure the targeting software. Some Imperial crews pre-charged the generator before use for faster set-up, but this made it prone to power surges. Thus, the second crew member had to carefully adjust power flow to prevent an overload. Imperial Snowtroopers on Hoth were able to set up and fire an E-Web in a matter of seconds in this fashion. A single soldier could operate the E-Web, but at greatly reduced efficiency. In such cases, the gunner chose a power generator preset mode, which greatly reduced the rate of fire, but kept the E-Web and its generator operating at safe temperatures. Its retail price was 8,000 credits, a small price to pay for the Empire. Damage - 1d6x10+10md per burst Range - 500m Bonuses - na Ammo - power generator Cost - 5000 Weapon - SoroSuub Equalizer Disposable Ion Cannon The SoroSuub Equalizer was a disposable, shoulder-mounted ion cannon produced for the Imperial military by SoroSuub. The Equalizer was designed as a means for Imperial Army troopers and Stormtroopers to combat armored vehicles, especially those equipped with shielding. When in use, the cannon's sensors calculated the target's range, speed, and angle of deflection, and fed this data to the weapon's microcomputer to determine each shot's flight angle. When hit by the Equalizer's highly charged ion bolts, the target vehicle suffered severe power shortages, particularly its shielding, leaving the target vulnerable to further attack. In the case of smaller vehicles, the entire electrical system would be fused from a single hit. The Equalizer saw widespread use, especially among garrison forces, and could be used against low-flying aircraft. Damage - 6d6md damage to shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are penetrated Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 4 Cost - 5000 Weapon - Merr-Sonn PLX2 "plex" The PLX-2M portable missile launcher, sometimes referred to as the Plex-Twoem, or Plex, was a missile launcher produced by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc and based on their earlier PLX-1 model. The sheer explosive power of the PLX-2M made it dangerous to fire blindly in close quarters, but was extremely effective when used as a 'smart' tracking weapon. It had a range of 50 kilometers. It first started as a Grand Army of the Republic prototype to replace the PLX-1 portable missile launcher and was used by some Republic commandos. With the formation of the Galactic Empire the weapon would be utilized by the Imperial equivalent of the ARC troopers, the Imperial shock troopers. Damage - 6d6md Range - 500m for dumb rockets, 2km for smart rockets Bonuses - smart rockets are +4 to strike Ammo - 2 Cost - 4000 Weapon - Merr-Sonn Demp gun pistol/carbine The Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc Destructive Electromagnetic Pulse ion pistol or DEMP gun as it was called, was designed as a infantry support weapon for the Imperial Army. It is the predecessor to the more known DEMP 2 which built on the same principles. The DEMP gun had three different power settings: The first setting only jolted a droid for a short time. The second could put a droid out of commission for a while with almost the same effect as a stun bolt would have to a Human. The third setting was designed to stop heavily armored droids and would completely short not just the power cell, but fry the motivator and memory if used on a droid without heavy armor or insulation. A larger version was also available in carbine form. Damage - variable ion damage 2d6-4d6sd Pistol, 3d6-5d6sd Carbine. Damages only shields otherwise roll on ion damage tabele for droids or cybernetics/bionics Range - 120m pistol, 250m carbine Bonuses - na Ammo - 10 Cost - 500 pistol, 750 carbine Weapon - BlasTech CSPL-12 "caspel" The CSPL-12 projectile launcher, also referred to as a Caspel weapon, was a projectile weapon manufactured by BlasTech Industries. The CSPL-12 was one of several infantry support weapons utilized by the Imperial Military, but gained a bad reputation for jamming and canisters going off prematurely while still in the launcher. This reputation was reinforced after several notable incidents, most infamously the death of General Azarin on Lafra, but the follow-up investigation found that it was the trooper's negligence in not keeping his weapon properly maintained, and not the weapon itself, which caused the general's death. The Relby-v10 micro grenade launcher carried by the bounty hunter Bossk was a modified version of the CSPL-12. Damage - dye none, smoke none but obscures line of sight, T-238 1d6sd causes nausea, Cryoban 2d6 freeze damage, Plank Gas 3d6sd sv versus lethal poison, Spore/B 4d6sd sv versus non toxic posion/consciousness, Fex-M3 5d6sd sv versus coma/death Range - 250m Bonuses - na Ammo - 4 canisters Cost - 3000 Weapon - SoroSuub Controller Force Pike The Controller FP was a force pike produced by SoroSuub Corporation, and commonly used by the Emperor's Royal Guards. It was designed specifically for use by their predecessors, the Red Guards of the Galactic Republic. The Controller FP weighed seven kilograms, a weight that could impede a wielder unaccustomed to its use. Damage - 2d6sd + punch damage armour piercing Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 500 Weapon - Merr-Sonn LX-4 Proton Mine The LX-4 proton mine was a self-detonating defensive mine produced by Merr-Sonn for use by the Imperial Military. The LX-4 makes use of a refitted Proton torpedo warhead for both anti-vehicle and anti-personnel use. The mine was buried to a depth of half a meter as part of creating an effective defensive perimeter. It utilized two sensor suites: a gravity-sensitive sensor which detected the magnetic disturbances of passing vehicles, and a thermal sensor which detected body heat. An intruder detected within five meters of the mine would cause it to detonate. Once set, the LX-4 could not be disarmed except by detonation, which was considered a major drawback of its use. This design feature was created in response to an incident involving LX-2 comlink mines on the world of Calonica. Damage - 6d6md Range - blast radius of 20m Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 750 Weapon - BlasTech Sharpshooter V Sniper Rifle The Sharpshooter V was a model of sniper blaster carbine manufactured by BlasTech Industries. An expensive weapon primarily utilized by the Imperial Military, the Sharpshooter V fired a smaller and thinner blaster bolt than other blasters - this allowed the bolt to dissipate less rapidly over long ranges while retaining a hefty amount of power. Because of this, the blaster carbines was well suited as a sniping weapon, and had an effective range between three and three hundred fifty meters. To aid in its role as a sniping weapon, the Sharpshooter V also incorporated an integrated multi-spectrum targeting sight for increased accuracy. This sight, equipped with infrared enhancers for night battles, magnifies the target image while its micro-computer clears the scene of any haze or smoke. The blaster held one hundred shots, and was commonly priced at twelve hundred credits. A weaker civilian version, the Hunter V, was also produced. Damage - 4d6+1sd Range - 350m Bonuses - +1 strike Ammo - 100 Cost - 1200 Weapon - Typical Knife Damage - 1d6sd + Punch damage Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 25 Weapon - Typical throwing knife Damage - 1d6sd + Punch damage/2 Range - throwing Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 35 Weapon - Vibro-ax A vibro-ax was a standard ax handle-fitted with a vibration generator and power cell, causing the ax head to vibrate rapidly, thus creating a vibroweapon. Vibroweapons had more cutting power with less effort from the wielder. Some handles were designed to dampen the vibration effect for the user, though cruder versions, such as arg'garoks wielded by the Gamorreans, used wooden handles. These weapons were often left deactivated, simply to allow the user to show off their physical strength and to intimidate rivals, since these weapons were capable of easily decapitating most humanoid species with a single blow. A vibro-ax required two energy cells to operate. They were considered restricted weapons on most civilized worlds. Variants of the vibro-ax included the Acidic Paragon vibro axe which actually exuded acid, the sophisticated BD-1 Cutter vibro-ax, and the Clan Groogrun vibro-ax which was another Gamorrean vibro-ax. Damage - 3d6+1sd + Punch damage armour piercing Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 500 Weapon - Vibroblade A vibroblade resembled a short sword with a high-tech look and feel and consisted of the same basic design as other vibroweapons: the weapon's hilt or handle usually contained a compact ultrasonic generator, causing the blade to vibrate at an incredible speed, making even the slightest glancing blow become a gaping wound. Vibroblades were dangerous to use against electrical weapons, as they conducted electricity. Electrocution, however, would be the wielder's last concern. Traveling up the length of the blade, the electricity would connect with a vibroblade's energy cell and ultrasonic vibration generator. The result would be a miniature explosion with enough force to take off a hand. Vibroblades could be fitted with cortosis-weave, allowing it to parry the blows of lightsabers and energy swords. The cortosis weave became less common when the probability of fighting a lightsaber-wielding opponent decreased. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, knowledge of cortosis weave, as well as the mineral itself, was extremely rare. A highly adaptable variant of the vibroblade was the prototype vibroblade which was able to be fitted with a number of weapon enhancements. Larger variants of the vibroblade included the dire vibroblade, vibrosword, Sith tremor sword, and vibro double-blade, while smaller variants included the vibrorapier, vibrodagger, vibroknife, vibro-shiv, and hand-sized vibroknuckler and knuckle plate vibro blade. Variant vibroblades created and used by other cultures included the Zabrak vibroblade used by the Zabrak and the Echani vibroblade used by the Echani. Damage - 3d6sd + Punch damage armour piercing Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 250 Weapon - Lightsabre Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Damage - 5d6sd/md + Punch damage (treat as mdc versus mdc structures) armour piercing Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - na Weapon - Coruschal WeaponWorks "Dagger" Combat Pistol The "Dagger" Combat Pistol was a high-quality slugthrower. Designed by the renown slugthrower manufacturer Coruschal WeaponWorks, the Dagger Combat Pistol was regarded as a high-quality modern slugthrower, very reliable and durable, with a level of power that rivaled other slugthrowers like the SH-9 slugthrower pistol. Damage - 3d6sd Range - 60m Bonuses - na Ammo - 16 Cost - 300 Weapon - Merr-Sonn Munitions Q2 Hold-out Blaster The Q2 hold-out blaster pistol was a blaster manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc during the time of the Galactic Republic. It was based on SoroSuub Corporation's ELG line of Diplomat's Blasters, a line that includes the ELG-3A blaster pistol. Small enough to be concealed in the hand of a Human, the Q2 hold-out blaster was common among undercover agents and those beings wishing to use a low-profile weapon. Due to its size, many systems declared this blaster pistol illegal, while others had its usage closely regulated. Other star systems tended to view it as a "self-defense" alternative to the other, more powerful personal blaster. The Q2 was actually taller than it is long, being only 9.6 cm in length and 10.3 cm in height—from the bottom of the handle to the top of the receiver. A specialized power pak was required, and could be purchased from any authorized Merr-Sonn dealer for twenty credits. This supplied enough energy for six shots. Unlike most handheld blaster weapons, the Q2 fired green blaster bolts, similar to the S-5 heavy blaster pistol. Damage - 3d6sd Range - 12m Bonuses - na Ammo - 6 Cost - 275 Weapon - Drearian Defense Conglomerate Defender SPorting Blaster The Defender sporting blaster pistol was made by the Drearian Defense Conglomerate. The DDC Defender was a low-powered weapon, meant for civilian self-defense and small-game hunting. It was also a popular weapon for use in honor duels among the nobility. Compared to other blasters the Defender used very little tibana gas, instead relying on its small power pack to provide most of the energy for each shot. This meant a number of limitations for the weapon: it's low-powered shots had a short range and could only kill a human with a direct hit, advanced components including enhanced galven circuitry, focusing coils and a galven ring in the emitter nozzle were needed to maintain each bolt's cohesion, and a power surge dampener and extended cooling coil sleeve were needed to protect its delicate components. However the weapon had a number of advantages which made it a top-selling model, especially as a socially-acceptable sidearm for aristocrats. It's slim design was easy to use and very lightweight; it also meant it could be more easily concealed, especially within hidden pockets. The Defender could be disassembled within a few minutes into three pieces for easy storage or concealment as innocuous items which could pass through most security scans or personal searches. This was done by typing a three-digit code in the access panel above the trigger, and the three parts (handle, main body and barrel) could be reassembled in under ten seconds. In addition an internal computer automatically repaired minor malfunctions, while its power pack could be changed quickly and carried enough power for about 100 shots Damage - 3d6+1sd Range - 60m Bonuses - na Ammo - 50 Cost - 350 Weapon - SoroSuub Quicksnap 36T Blaster Carbine The QuickSnap 36T was a blaster carbine manufactured by SoroSuub Corporation. The SoroSuub employee Burellion Tiy carried one. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 250m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 900 Weapon - SoroSuub Stormtrooper One Blaster Rifle The Stormtrooper One was a blaster rifle manufactured by the SoroSuub Corporation. It became known as the Freedom One after SoroSuub changed allegiances and began supporting the Rebel Alliance and New Republic. The Stormtrooper One was a clone of the BlasTech E-11 rifle, and saw far less use than that weapon, though the Imperial war machine did use both products. Its frame was a simple tubular design, with most of the internal components having been designed to wrap around the barrel. As such, the barrel runs more or less the entire length of the weapon. As a result, it had good long range accuracy in spite of its compactness, and packed a powerful punch, though not nearly as much as BlasTech's A280. There were three settings for the Stormtrooper One: single fire, short bursts, and potentially barrel-damaging full auto-fire. The weapon's sighting package included a computer-enhanced scope, and simple iron sights in case the scope fails in combat. The most apparent weakness of the rifle was the flimsiness of the folding wire-frame shoulder stock. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 1000 Weapon - Drearian Defense Conglomerate Sporting Blaster Rifle The sporting blaster rifle was the rifle version of the sporting blaster pistol. It was very similar to the hunting blaster. They were primarily intended for game-hunting on frontier worlds with high wildlife populations. They were light, easy to carry, and very accurate. Sporting blaster rifles had a shorter range and packed less power than a standard blaster rifle, though they had the advantage of being more affordable and required less bureaucratic hassle to obtain. As a result of this, the weapon became common with assassins and bounty hunters who were able to circumvent the legal restrictions against heavier rifles. Sporting blaster rifles often had a targeting scope mounted on them. Damage - 4d6+1sd Range - 350m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 900 Weapon - BlasTech T-21 The T-21 light repeating blaster was a standard-issue, rapid-fire weapon produced by BlasTech Industries. It saw use in the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War and beyond. The T-21 was the heaviest and one of the most powerful standard-issue weapon that could be carried by a single soldier. The sheer power of its bolts could cut through personal armor and break down personal energy shields, even penetrate the armored plating on many light combat vehicles. It could be weilded two-handed and fired on the move however for superior accuracy a light extendable tripod, usually carried in the soldier's belt, was included for stationary firing. While it came with a standard power pack this only provided enough energy for twenty-five shots, which meant the T-21 was almost always paired with a continuous-feed power generator. This twenty-kilogram generator was carried as a backpack, and the entire set-up of weapon, tripod and generator could be made operational in less than thirty seconds, creating a devastating weapon emplacement. The generator's low cooling capacity limited the T-21 to a maximum firing rate of one shot per second. Some units would pair a larger generator for full autofire, but this required a second crewman to carry the bulkier generator and sustained used at this higher rate threatened to melt the T-21 if the firer wasn't careful. Clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic carried T-21s into battle during the later stages of the Clone Wars, and the weapon was carried over in the transition from Galactic Republic to the Galactic Empire. It was a common squad support weapon for both Stormtrooper and Imperial Army trooper squads; artillery sections of the Imperial Army also had at least one T-21 to provide covering fire while the rest of the unit set up heavier artillery pieces and E-WEB repeating blasters. Due to its portability, it was also popular with the Rebel Alliance, and later the New Republic. Damage - 6d6sd per blast and is capable of short bursts Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 25 Cost - 2000 Weapon - Wookie Bowcaster The bowcaster (sometimes called the Wookiee Crossbow) was a Wookiee projectile weapon that fired a metal quarrel enveloped in energy. Some bowcasters were modified to fire pure energy. Some variants had a capacity of twenty-four shots. In use as early as the Jedi Civil War, the bowcaster could unleash a bolt with impressive stopping power essential to defend Wookiees against the fierce predators of Kashyyyk's forests. The bowcasters were magazine-loaded with usually six explosive bolts per magazine. However some Wookiees developed a bowcaster that fired pure blaster bolts and no magazine was required. A polarizing orb sat at each end of the bow, generating a magnetic field used to accelerate the quarrels. After cocking the weapon, a simple trigger sped the quarrel forward and charged it in an envelope of plasma. To generate the requisite potential energy for conversion into kinetic energy, the cocking spring required the strength of a Wookiee to draw back, although some modern bowcasters featured automatic cocking mechanisms for use by other species. While decreasingly effective beyond 30 meters, the bowcaster was more powerful and accurate than typical blaster weapons. Some bowcasters could load multiple quarrels to create a spread-fire effect, further enhancing their close range effectiveness, while others could fire specially charged bolts that could ricochet off certain surfaces. They also shot pure bolts that were not engulfed in energy. These would sometimes have poison tips or explosive tips. Bowcasters appeared huge to many non-Wookiees and even Jedi such as Olee Starstone doubted she could lift one, much less fire it. The weight of the weapon, however, was no impediment to the massive strength of the Wookiees. In addition to its size, the exotic design of the bowcaster required a non-Wookiee user to have training in order to wield the weapon proficiently. One non-Wookiee individual who used a bowcaster was the Kyuzo bounty hunter Embo. Variants of the bowcaster included the Assault bowcaster used during the Galactic Civil War and the Ceremonial bowcaster used in ceremonial hunts Damage - 4d6sd Range - 50m Bonuses - na Ammo - 6 Cost - na Weapon - Fragmentation Grenade The frag grenade was similar to the thermal detonator in use, with the significant difference that the frag grenade was far less powerful. They were designed to explode on contact, unleashing metal shrapnel and dealing slashing damage. The typical blast radius was about 3 to 4 meters.1 This was somewhat smaller than the blast radius of a typical thermal detonator, making it easier to use fragmentation grenades without friendly forces being caught in the blast. These items were highly restricted despite their common use. Because of their small size and weight, about 0.5 kilograms, detection of these weapons could be difficult. While these grenades were not as destructive as other grenades, its low cost made it available in large numbers for soldiers. For comparison, a thermal detonator cost between 2,000 and 4,000 Republic credits; the frag grenade cost between 200 and 500 credits. Frag grenades were usually thrown, however they could be loaded into a grenade launcher for a far greater range. Grenade launchers themselves could be mounted on vehicles to create an effective anti-infantry weapon. Damage - 5d6sd, blast radius 10m Range - throwing Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 200 Weapon - Standard Anti-Vehicle Mine A Vehicle Mine was a type of mine solely intended to target vehicles of multiple classes. Each mine was embedded with microcircuitry which allowed the weapon to differentiate between vehicles and organic creatures. Once the mine detected either a metallic mass or a repulsorlift field, the mine would detonate and explode. Each mine generally cost 750 credits to purchase. Damage - 1d6x10md, blast radius of 10m Range - na Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - 750 Weapon - Gaderffii Stick The gaderffii, or gaffi stick, was the traditional melee weapon of the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine. It was a pole weapon with a spike or blade on one end and some kind of bludgeoning instrument on the other. Crafted out of whatever salvage was at hand, they were very effective in close combat. Nearly every Tusken was proficient in the use of these weapons and more Tuskens chose the gaffi over the Tusken Cycler. The weapon was of the staff-variety, on average about four feet long, with a weapon-head on each end. The first resembled an archaic flanged mace, with each of the four or more flanges sharpened like an axe-edge. Upon the tip was a spearpoint. The opposite end of the gaffi stick usually was bent into an L-shape, with a large and heavy club head tipped by a hook or second spearpoint (which itself was often tipped with sandbat venom) which would inflict maximum pain to an enemy. The dual weapon-heads gave a gaderffii-wielder a wide and versatile number of attack options. The axe-mace could chop and hack; the spearpoint could thrust and stab; the club could bludgeon and crush; and the hook could rip and trip an opponent. In a more mundane fashion, the gaffi stick could also be used in many day-to-day survival chores, such as hunting or even digging. Though the gaderffii were made out of whatever materials the Sand people could find, desired materials included hard metals such as iron and steel. The best gaffi sticks were Chieftain's gaderffii, often seen in hands of veteran warriors or chieftains as rank symbol. They were made out of the rare durasteel plating found on derelict starships or vehicles that had been "slagged" upon Tatooine's surface. Such weapons were highly valued, being exceedingly durable. Perhaps it was such a weapon that was able to sunder Luke Skywalker's slugthrowing long rifle when he was attacked in the Jundland Wastes before leaving the planet for the first time. Sand people prized their gaderffii, which were largely custom-built and thus identifiable as belonging to particular raiders, and would not part with them willingly. Thus, when bounty hunters were sent to eliminate hostile raiders, they were told to return with their gaffi sticks as proof of the kill. During Revan's search for a Star Map on Tatooine the Czerka Corporation requested that he collect as many gaffi sticks from the Sand People that were attacking Czerka's miners and sandcrawlers. Damage - 1d6sd + punch damage Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - na Cost - na Weapon - BlasTech DH-17 Blaster Pistol The DH-17 blaster pistol was a ranged weapon produced by BlasTech Industries and used primarily for shipboard combat. The DH-17 was an example of a typical blaster pistol, and was a standard-issue military sidearm in the Planetary Security Forces, Imperial Navy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the New Republic Defense Fleet. A short-range combat weapon, and also effective at medium ranges, the DH-17 had an optimum range of thirty meters, but its armor-piercing blaster bolts were still effective, though somewhat less accurate at up to four times that distance. A semiautomatic weapon, it could also be modified to fire in short bursts and had a low-power stun setting, capable of knocking a Human out for up to ten minutes. However, setting the weapon to full automatic fire drained the power pack in less than twenty seconds, and the wielder ran the risk of overheating the internal components and causing an explosive overload. The DH-17's blaster gas chamber carried enough gas for five hundred shots, and a standard power pack supplied energy for one hundred shots. The energy pack could be replaced in about five seconds by a skilled soldier, and a generator could charge a drained pack in around fifteen minutes. The weapon was particularly popular among naval forces, being able to pierce most body armor without piercing the hull of the vessel. During the final years of the Galactic republic Planetary Security Forces used the DH-17 blaster pistol as their main sidearm. After the Declaration of a New Order the DH-17 was sold to the black market which later became the bulk of the Rebel Alliance weaponry. Rebel troopers were commonly armed with DH-17 pistols due to their low price and their durable design, which meant they could be used effectively at Echo Base on the ice planet Hoth and on the Tantive IV. During the time of the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, it was illegal on many worlds for non-military personnel to carry blaster pistols, though DH-17s were widely available on the black market. The Imperial Royal Guard Kir Kanos was known to carry a DH-17 blaster, Lando Calrissian was also commonly seen with the DH-17, and a weapon of this type was also carried as a sidearm by Chak Fel on the mission to Outbound Flight in 22 ABY, suggesting that it continued to be used by the forces of the Empire of the Hand. Damage - 4d6sd Range - 120m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 800 Weapon - BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was a blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries during the Galactic Civil War. It was the standard blaster rifle of the Imperial stormtroopers. A powerful, light and compact weapon, the E-11 was used widely through the galax Standard-issue for Imperial stormtroopers, the E-11 could alternate between semiautomatic, fully automatic and pulse-fire settings, and was designed to use a variety of ammunition, including grenades, darts, and flares. A computer enhanced scope compensated for dark, hazy, or smoky conditions, while a supplementary computer enabled the scope to display data specific to the weapon's current operating mode. The E-11's long barrel produced a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam, and had a maximum range of three hundred meters and an optimum range of one hundred meters. The E-11 rifle proved to be a highly versatile design, spawning a wide number of variations. To make up for the high demand for these weapons, BlasTech authorized SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn to manufacture them under license. These three manufacturers were found mixed indiscriminately across the Empire in Imperial stocks. Stormtroopers carried E-11 rifles throughout the Galactic Civil War. The design was based on that of the DC-15 series of blaster rifles, carbines, and pistols which were once favored by the Galactic Republic's clone troopers. Some stormtroopers were known to complain that the original E-11 had excessive recoil, leading to diminished accuracy in firefights, and preferred the carbine model instead. The basic E-11 was 438 mm long when folded and weighed 2.6 kilograms. The power cell housing opened on the left side of the action housing, above the trigger, giving the E-11 a very low profile (useful when shooting prone or from a barricade). The E-11's plasma gas cartridges allowed for over 500 shots, while the power cells lasted for about 100 shots, depending on the setting. All moving and/or metal parts were fitted with a corrosion-proof, vacuum-rated, dry lubricant. The top of the receiver had a universal, quick-detach sight rail, which came from the factory, mounted with a ring reticule 2x optical scope. The basic three piece folding stock rode along the left side, under the power cell. When the stock was collapsed, the weapon could be fired one-handed The power settings ranged from stun to kill. The rifle also had a rapid-fire mode with an expanded fire area, at the cost of poor accuracy. The stun settings could also itself be set to varying levels, including humanoid, depending on the target. When in stun setting, the blaster fires a blue concircular ring of energy, a product of the stun setting's wasted photonic energy byproducts. However, the stun bolts have a larger aperture than standard explosive bolts. The rifle could be clipped onto the utility belt of a Stormtrooper's uniform, for ease of carrying. Modified versions of the rifle had also been produced. The E-11b was capable of higher rates of fire, but was prone to overheating. A carbine version of this weapon was also produced—the E-11 carbine, as well as the smaller E-11A and E-11A1, capable of fitting a pistol holster, largely because the extendable stock had been removed. There also was an additional scope that could be added on to make the E-11 into a small scale sniper rifle, with a maximum range of about 8x zoom. While effective, it was not as effective as the E-11s sniper rifle. The EZ Strike E-11 rifle was a variant favored by novice commandos. By 14 ABY they had been succeeded by the E-15 and E-19 blaster rifles in some Imperial Remnant forces. Around 130 ABY, the ARC-9965 blaster rifle, another product of BlasTech and advertised as an upgrade over the E-11, had become the new standard issue firearm for the Imperial Stormtroopers, although the rifle is still in use by a small number of Stormtroopers. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 300m Bonuses - na Ammo - 100 Cost - 1000 References Star Wars RPG (WEG) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (WEG) Star Wars Rebel Sourcebook (WEG) Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (WEG) Wookiepedia